Hormones & Laziness
by AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: Dean is horny and Castiel offers his service. End!verse


Dean closed his eyes. "Dammit," he cursed. He was horny. He sat up. What to do. He could go find someone, but he didn't feel like flirting. He could ask one of the whores that hung around Castiel, but even that seemed too much. He sighed and began unbuckling his belt. If he was too lazy to go find a pretty girl, he would have to do it the old fashion way. As such, he let his erection free and began rubbing, closing his eyes and thinking of happier times, when beer ran freely and porn was everywhere. And pie. Oh god pie. Pie, beer and porn. The three necessities of life. He moaned shakily. Porn, beer, pie. He would kill for a pie. He laughed to himself. How his standards had changed. Sad thing was, he hadn't even known he had standards till the good stuff was gone.  
He bit his lip. At least, this feeling hadn't changed with the departure of the angels.  
Of course, that was when the knocking began.  
"What?" Dean asked, annoyed, not stopping or slowing.  
"Dean, there's been an incident." Castiel's voice told him from the other side of the door.  
Dean's breath choked slightly, but his voice remained level as he replied. "Unless the place is burning down, I don't care."  
There was a pause. "Jess was infected."  
Dean groaned – though whether from the news, or the fact that Castiel wasn't going away, he wasn't quite sure – and stopped for a second.  
"She dead?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Any damage?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Life threatening?"  
"Not exac-"  
"Then piss off."  
There was a pause, and Dean let himself relax, and began his ministrations again.  
Of course, that wasn't the end of it. The door opened and Dean cursed the fact that he hadn't locked the door. "What?" he snapped.  
Castiel looked him over with a frown, and shut the door behind him. "Hello Dean," he said, almost sounding like himself again. Then he snapped to the report. "Seven people are dead, and the outer defences are breached. And of course, morals are lower than ever." He laughed. "Which is saying something."  
Dean rolled his eyes, and shifted his legs. He hadn't stopped masturbating, and Cas' eyes kept darting between Dean's dick and his eyes. A wry smile appeared on Dean's lips, but only for a second. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"  
Castiel gave a sheepish smile. "You're the leader, I thought you might want to know."  
"Well I know," Dean said irritated, his lazy-horny mood ruined by the ex-angel. Dean remembered when Castiel first lost his grace, when he's spent so much time self-correcting himself. But the term came easily now. Ex-angel. "Go away."  
Castiel gave that grin again. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"  
"What?!"  
Castiel walked over and rested on the bed. He gave an over-exaggerated look around. "I'm surprised that you don't have one of the women helping you."  
Dean grunted, partly acknowledging, partly from pleasuring. "I considered asking one of your 'disciples' but-" he groaned. It was hard coming up with one-liners with your dick in your hand, Dean considered.  
Cas laughed and moved closer, so that their eyes were level. Dean blinked, as Castiel leant forward and kissed him. Dean moaned slightly. Castiel laughed again as they parted. "I've learnt a few things since we met."  
"I know," Dean muttered.  
Castiel's hands soon replaced Dean's, as his mouth began kissing Dean's neck. Dean moaned again, and pulled off his top so that Castiel could kiss the dirty skin underneath.  
"Oh god," he gasped. "You have learnt things."  
Castiel chuckled and his hands left Dean's dick suddenly, so suddenly that Dean let out a whine. Cas chuckled again, and his head moved down. His eager lips engulfed Dean's cock.  
"Lots of things," Dean added to himself as his hands grabbed at the bed sheet. "God Cas."  
He registered that, those two words. 'God' was something he'd stopped saying the day the Croatoan virus had hit. And 'Cas'. Well, he hadn't called Castiel that in a long while.  
Castiel didn't comment on it though, just continued sucking his dick, which Dean was grateful for. He had moved past the emotional crap years ago. He was more of an action guy, and right now, Castiel's actions were all he was thinking of. He pulled at Castiel's hair as he climaxed. Castiel looked up and wiped away the wetness around his mouth with a smile. Dean sighed in relief. Castiel leant back on his ankles. Dean looked him over and shifted awkwardly. "So," he began. Then he noticed that Castiel was aroused, and the awkwardness fled. A favour for a favour, right? Castiel followed his gaze and chuckled himself.  
"Ah," he said.  
Dean rose up and kissed the man, his hand slipping under the angel's belt. He didn't even bother correcting himself. Angel, ex-angel. Who cared?  
"Not exactly how I was expecting the night to go," Castiel admitted, as he helped Dean pull down his pants to his knees.  
"You're telling me," Dean muttered. He was feeling almost like his old self again. He looked down. "Did you want me to…?"  
Cas smiled. "Just a handjob will suffice," he assured the man.  
Dean blinked. "You got…?"  
Cas reached into his jacket and pulled out a tube of lube.  
"You keep lube in your jacket?"  
Cas laughed. "Best to be prepared."  
Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed at the tube.  
Cas pulled it away slightly. "Say please."  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Cas was the one in need here, and he was going to be the teaser too?  
Cas bit his lip in a wolfish smile. "Please."  
"Please." Dean said annoyed.  
Cas grinned and gave him the lube. Dean rolled his eyes again and emptied part of the tube onto his hands. He then reached down and grabbed Cas' cock. He soon figured out why Castiel had refused a blowjob. Castiel was gazing at him, as if trying to see his soul like when they had met. Dean frowned and leant closer and kissed Castiel, for nothing else but to stop those blue eyes analysing him. Cas made a noise and his hands gently scratched at Dean's chest. Dean chuckled as he kissed Cas' neck. It was good to hold Cas, he thought, but the thought was soon replaced by the image of all the other people who had held Cas recently, and he didn't feel quite the same, even as Cas' breathed hitched and he came, cum spilling over Dean's hands. Castiel made a satisfied moan and rolled his neck. Dean withdrew his hands and scooted back so he was sitting on the pillow. Castiel made a move as if to sit next to him, then stopped.  
"Well, it's been fun," Dean said. Cas pulled up his pants and gave a sad chuckle.  
"Did you think… when we met…"  
"Cas," Dean said warningly.  
Castiel stopped and looked away. Then he looked back with a mixture of a smile and a frown. "You called me Cas."  
Dean felt his ears go red. "So?"  
Cas grinned. "Never mind." He stood up. "Goodbye Dean. Thanks for the sex."  
"Yeah." Dean said and looked away. "You too."


End file.
